Pretty Soldiers, Sailor Zodiac
by My Alibi
Summary: Their galaxy was destroyed long before the Silver Millenium fell, but it's resonating and wants them back. Aria must find the Zodiac Senshi before it's too late for their galaxy. //Chapter nine!//
1. Guarded by Pluto, Relunctant Scorpion

**

Pretty Soldiers, Sailor Zodiac  
Episode One: Guarded by Pluto, Scorpion Reluctance

**  
  
~~*~~  
  
**Author Notes:** I know, I know. 'Didn't I have one of these stories up before?' The answer is yes. No one bothered to note that it disappeared tho. O.o Well, this is the edited version. I hope it's better, too.   
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, the original storyline, or anything of that nature. But I do own all original characters! Mine! My own... my love... my PRECIOUS!   
  


~~*~~  
  


The morning was cold and rainy. Aria hated the rain. It made her calico fur clump and often led to her becoming the victim of deeper than they looked mud puddles. She was careful to avoid anything that resembled one as she trekked down one of the main streets of the Juuban District of Tokyo. Ahead of her she could see a few students with identical school uniforms heading towards their morning classes.   
  
"What school is near here?" Aria thought. She scanned her memory and decided it had to be Crossroads High School. Something in the small calico's memory clicked when she thought of that school, but a piece was missing.   
  
She was searching for someone, though, and didn't have time for idle thoughts of schools that didn't matter at all. The calico started, the starburst mark on her forehead glowing suddenly as a girl of about sixteen rushed by. The briefest glimpse that Aria caught led her to believe the girl was blonde. Not very tall, but something strange seemed to surround her. Not to mention the haunting familiarity of that hairstyle that reminded Aria of meatballs.   
  
The calico only shrugged as the girl disappeared up the stairs to the school. She sat down, careful not to get her already soaked fur dirtier than it already was. "Now where is that feline brother of mine?" Aria complained. She glanced left and right, looking for him, but saw no one approaching. Finally she sighed. "I did not come all the way from London to be stood up by that fleabag."   
  
"Geez, can't a cat be a few minutes late?" came a teasing male, but dominantly feline, voice. Aria turned.   
  
"Artemis!" she exclaimed. The white cat sat perched on the tall brick wall before her. He grinned and jumped down beside her.  
  
"Hello, Aria. How's my favorite litter mate?" he laughed.   
  
"I'm your only litter mate, if you've forgotten." she prodded. She glanced around to make sure they were alone and nodded towards him. He understood the sign, and headed towards an empty side alley near where they were.   
  
"Now, what was so important that you managed to find a way to Tokyo?" Artemis pressed. Aria took a deep breath.   
  
"I found this." she said, producing a moment later a small round compact. It was inlaid with silver, the back a deep crimson red. A sign in the center of it, unlike any either could recognize, was embossed, also in silver. The sign appeared to be a fancy 'M' with a arrow for a tail.   
  
"What is it?" Artemis asked, feeling the small vibrations the dormant compact put off.   
  


~~*~~

  
  
The vibrations were almost impossible to sense, but they were there. The guardian senshi of the planet Pluto could feel them. She smiled slightly.   
  
"It is beginning." she whispered. No one heard her, and she was glad. She only hoped that the secrecy could last long enough for...  
  
Trista shook her head. Better not even to think about it. You never knew who was watching.   
  


~~*~~

  
  
Celeste Taylor bit her lower lip, very near drawing blood, at her annoyance. She hated her parents. She hated her new school. She hated the kids in it. And while she was at it, she might as well hate the whole planet, too.   
  
"Ms. Taylor, welcome to Crossroads High School. I am the principal here, Mr. Miyazaki." the man who entered the cramped office introduce. Celeste stood, accepting his hand and shaking it gently.   
  
Celeste fought a scowl. The man was using English with her. She DID know Japanese. She'd had to learn it since her parents decided it would do her good to finish off her schooling under the care of her grandmother. That had been six months ago. Now here she was, sitting in the principal's office of her new school, just a few blocks from her new home with her grandmother.  
  
Celeste was brought back to reality as she realized the man had continued talking.   
  
"I hope you'll find your classes acceptable. They may be a bit more difficult than you were used to from your American schooling, but you seem to be a bright young lady. I'm sure you'll do fine." he explained. He slid a half sheet of paper towards her. She lifted it and saw it was her schedule. "You can report directly to third period. Do you want a guide to help you find your way?" he asked.  
  
"No, sir, I'm sure I can manage." she replied in flawless Japanese. He seemed thrown a bit off step. He then let loose a laugh.   
  
"You'll do fine, Ms. Taylor." he ensured.   
  


~~*~~

  
  
"So, what do you make of it, Artemis?" Aria asked finally. Both cats had long ago lost track of how long they'd been examining the compact.   
  
"It's a senshi piece, no doubt. But I was under the impression that all of the senshi were accounted for. This doesn't make sense." Artemis mumbled. He pawed at the compact one last time before sighing heavily. "I guess I'll ask Luna. She might have an idea."   
  
Aria nodded. She remembered Luna from the few times she'd communicated with her brother over the years.   
  
"Artemis... the second breath is almost upon us, isn't it?" Aria asked.   
  
Artemis stopped. "It's close. We're not ready for it yet, though." he replied. Aria nodded slightly.   
  
"Very well." she answered. She disappeared the compact and stood. "Where does this Luna live?" she asked.   
  
"Not far from here. With one of our senshi." he replied.   
  
"Shall we?" she spoke. He nodded and the two began their walk.   
  


~~*~~

  
  
It had been a long day. A really long day, Celeste decided as she trudged home that afternoon.   
  
"Hey, wait up!" a voice called from behind her. Celeste didn't bother to stop, she hadn't made any real friends that day and doubted that they were calling for her.   
  
"Celeste, was it? Wait up!" called another voice. Celeste stopped dead in her tracks and glanced back. Four girls about her age were rushing to try and catch up to her. She furrowed her brow at the strange collection. She recognized one as the brain of every class they shared. Another had slept through most. The other two could have often been found dishing about the latest gossip. "Who are you?" Celeste finally asked as they surrounded her. She wasn't used to such friendly people. Her old school had been a public school in the heart of New York City.   
  
"I'm Mina." one of the gossipers spoke. She had really long, beautiful blonde hair. "That's Ami, Lita, and Serena." she introduced. Ami was the brain, with short, odd blue hair. Lita was the tallest, one of the gossipers. She had chestnut brown hair. Serena was the one who had slept through most every class. Her hair was tied up in pigtails, that strangely had little buns at the beginnings. They reminded Celeste of something, but she couldn't place what.   
  
"We wanted to welcome you to Crossroads High." Lita spoke up. Celeste nodded slightly.   
  
"Thank you." Celeste spoke.   
  
"Where do you live? Maybe we can walk you home." Ami asked with a friendly smile.   
  
"Not far from here." she stated. She gave them what directions she could remember and they smiled.   
  
"Serena lives right near there." Mina spoke up. Celeste forced a polite smile.   
  
"Great." she spoke, trying to sound excited but only managing to sound almost nervous.   
  


~~*~~

  
  
"How was school, Celeste?" called the voice of the girl's grandmother as she pushed open her front door. She deposited her shoes next to the door and slipped on a pair of slippers.   
  
"Fine, Grandmother." she answered. She dropped her bag near the end table where the phone was hooked up and ventured into the kitchen. There she saw her grandmother and a woman she didn't recognize.   
  
"Hello." she greeted, bowing slightly as she'd been taught was proper. The woman smiled.   
  
"Hello there, dear. So you're the famous Celeste?" she asked. Celeste pulled a can of soda from the refrigerator and took an empty seat at the table.   
  
"Famous?" she asked, eyebrow raised slightly.   
  
"I've heard so much about your from your grandmother. She's very proud of you." the woman smiled. Celeste smiled, too, fighting a faint blush.   
  
"Oh, don't fret over it dear." her grandmother admonished. "It's only the semi-embarrassing stories, I've told." she teased.   
  
"I'm not worried, Grandmother." Celeste assured.   
  
"You must meet my daughter. She's your age. Her name is Serena." the other woman spoke. She took a sip of the tea in front of her.   
  
"Does she happen to wear her hair in a strange pigtail style?" Celeste asked.   
  
"Why yes, she does. Have you already met?" the woman asked. Celeste nodded.   
  
"Serena and her friends walked me home today."   
  
"Then I guess that means the whole crew is over at my house." the woman sighed.   
  
"I'd guess so. They invited me over, but I declined. I have so much homework to do." Celeste spoke. The woman smiled, overjoyed at the statement.   
  
"I hope you're habits rub off on Serena." she laughed. She drank the last bit of her tea. "Well, Takara, it's been nice chatting but I must be going. Celeste, it was nice meeting you. You're welcome to come over any time you like." the woman spoke. She stood, and Celeste's grandmother, Takara, walked her to the door.   
  
Celeste made her way upstairs to her room.   
  


~~*~~

  
  
Luna was as stumped as the other two cats. "I don't have a clue. Really I don't." she spoke, eying the compact.   
  
Artemis sighed. "It was worth a shot, I guess. I'd really like to know what it's here for." he sighed. Luna shrugged.   
  
Without warning the compact started to glow. All three cats jumped. The glowing compact floated up off the bed and began to emanate a silver beam upward. A small projection of Sailor Pluto appeared.   
  
"Pluto! What's going on?" Luna exclaimed.   
  
"Luna, Artemis. Since this compact has appeared means that the other galaxy is resonating. Their calling for their senshi." Pluto began.   
  
"Other galaxy?" Artemis asked. "What do you mean?"   
  
"It's too long of a story. I don't have time to tell you now. Is their a third guardian with you?" Pluto asked. Aria started.  
  
"Yes." Luna finally said, eyes turned towards the calico.   
  
"Good. Step forward Aria." Pluto spoke. Aria complied. "You are the one that I'm ordaining to do this. It was your duty once, to guide this girls, and it will be again. You have to find the owner of this compact, and soon. We don't have much time."   
  
"How am I supposed to know who it's for?" Aria asked.   
  
"All I can tell you is who she'll become. Since I can feel the life of this power, she must be Sailor Scorpio." Pluto spoke. "Our powers are interconnected." she added in explanation.   
  
"Sailor Scorpio? Guardian of the constellation of the scorpion?"Aria asked.   
  
"No. I'll explain later, after you find her. My time is up. Good luck, Aria. Godspeed." Pluto spoke, the projection fading. The compact fell to the bed it had laid on a moment before.   
  
The three cats were silent.   
  
"Well... now what?" Aria asked.   
  
No one had a suggestion.   
  


~~*~~

  
  
Aria was even more confused as she walked away from Luna's home. She was in shock. "How can I be their guardian? There's got to be a rule against all this somewhere." she mumbled. She had her eyes cast down and didn't notice anyone in her way until she'd head butted into an ankle.   
  
"Oh. It's a cat." someone spoke. Aria glanced up at the person she'd run into. The girl had long black hair that had a strange undertone of a deep red. Her eyes were strange, the color of fire brandy. She knelt next to the calico. "Hello there, kitty." she greeted, rubbing the cat behind her ears. Aria purred despite of herself.   
  
"What's that you got there, Celeste?" came another voice. An elderly woman appeared next to her. "She's pretty calico."   
  
"Yeah, she is." the girl called Celeste responded. The elderly woman smiled so that Celeste couldn't see, but Aria did.   
  
"Does she have a collar?" the elderly woman asked. Aria's hopes soared. They might keep her! Then she would have a base, a place to come back to when she looked for Sailor Scorpio.   
  
"No. No tags or anything. She's probably a stray." Celeste answered. The elderly woman stooped down and rubbed Aria below her chin.   
  
"She's a bright eyed little one. I think we should keep her." the woman smiled. Celeste started. She glanced up. "I love cats, myself. And if I remember correctly, you do too."   
  
Celeste smiled and looked back down at the cat. "Do you want to live with us, little kitty?"   
  
Aria meowed on cue. She jumped into Celeste's lap and purred as she rubbed up against the girl's chest. Celeste laughed.   
  
"I think that's a yes."   
  
Aria smiled cattishly as she was carried into a large house, not more than a block from where Luna lived. Things were going well.   
  


~~*~~

  
  
Celeste smiled despite how much she was trying to be miserable. She set the small calico cat on her bed and laughed as immediately the cat curled up. Her eyes followed Celeste, however.   
  
"Well, you're an alert one, kitty. You need a name, though." Celeste spoke. She thought long and hard, but nothing seemed right. "Oh, I guess I'll come up with something." she finally decided. She turned to sit at her desk and pulled out a large book.   
  
Aria was curious as to what she was studying so she wandered over. She was on Celeste's lap a moment later.   
  
"You're a curious one, too." Celeste laughed. She rubbed the cat's head gently and set her down. But Aria had left something behind. A small, round compact of deep red and silver. Aria panicked when she saw Celeste with it.   
  
_'How did I manage that!?'_ Aria thought as she watched Celeste examined it. _'Dear goddess Selene, I'm a failure already!'_  
  
"What's this? It's pretty... never seen anything like it, though." she mumbled. It began to glow a second after Celeste ran her hand over the sign in the center. She stood in surprise. A second later, a bright white light flashed. In Celeste's place stood a sailor senshi. The fuku's were cut differently than any Aria had remembered seeing before. The skirt was layered, all but the very last layer iridescent. Deep crimson, black, and silver alternated as the colors. The body piece was similar to what Aria knew, but the bow in the center was larger, fuller. The compact was at the center of it now. Over the shoulders the old sailor type addition was replaced by an iridescent crimson half cape that only fell to about the backs of her knees. It was clasped on either side by ornate scorpion shaped pins. Her gloves only reach to her wrists and were bound by crimson and black ribbons to match the skirts. Her boots were tall, and of a crimson hue.   
  
Celeste panicked. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, looking down at herself. Aria finally realized that finding Sailor Scorpio had been easier than even she could have guessed.   
  
"Please don't panic, Celeste." Aria spoke. The girl's eyes grew wide.   
  
"I've cracked! Cats talk and compacts make scary clothes... I've gone crazy." she told herself shakily.   
  
"You have not cracked! Calm down!" Aria ordered. Celeste was surprised at the cat's volume and listened. She sank into her seat. "You are a sailor senshi. You fight evil, get it?" Aria snapped.   
  
Celeste nodded, eyes no less wide. "I must be dreaming." she muttered.  
  
"You aren't dreaming either, Sailor Scorpio." Aria responded dryly. Celeste glanced up and for a brief moment the two shared a thought.   
  
'How did I get myself into this?'  
  


~~*~~

  
  
**Author Note... 2:** Well... if that didn't make any sense, it's because I'm really sick. Ick. I shouldn't be up, and if my parents knew I'd be skewered and roasted on a spit for dinner. X_x Oh well. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Soon, yeah... soon especially for me! If this gets to be a wait of about a month... feel free to beat me with a stick. I need that once in awhile. ^_^ 


	2. Truth in a Black Bag, History Lessons

**

Pretty Soldiers, Sailor Zodiac  
Episode Two: Truth in Black Bag, History Lessons

**  
  
~~*~~  
  
**Author Notes:** Well, I got two reviews on my first chapter! Besides... hit many times ^^;; So here it is, chapter two. ^_^ I hope this makes sense... well... maybe I write better when I'm sick O.o   
  
**Disclaimer:** Anything I said on chapter one would still apply.   
  


~~*~~  
  


Aria narrowed her eyes as she kept up her stare. Celeste didn't waver as she returned the stare. Long moments passed until finally Celeste blinked.   
  
"I win!" Aria proclaimed. She stretched and yawned, quite pleased with herself. Celeste stood.   
  
"I should know better than to have a staring contest with a talking cat." the teenager sighed. She stood, turning to look in the mirror affixed on the wall. She fixed the bow on her school uniform and sighed.   
  
"You're missing something." Aria offered, pushing the round, silver and red compact towards it's mistress.   
  
"It doesn't match my uniform." Celeste insisted. She picked it up and slipped it into her school bag. Aria wasn't happy at that motion.   
  
It had only been two days since Celeste had discovered she was Sailor Scorpio. Aria could understand her being a little bit nervous or apprehensious about it, but it would have to stop.   
  
Celeste said nothing as she took her bag and left her bedroom. Aria grumbled something under her breath and waltzed to the head of the bed. She deftly curled up on Celeste's pillow and began her nap. She'd worry about Celeste later, she told herself.   
  


~~*~~  
  


Celeste was taking her time. She was very early, and she knew it. Her eyes watched her surroundings. She had to admit that Tokyo was quieter than New York by a long shot. She didn't have to worry near as much about safety precautions.   
  
_'Just talking cats that give you compacts.'_ she thought dryly. She tucked that thought away. She didn't want to think about the compact that lay in her bag. She didn't want to think about what little Aria had told her about her "destiny". She was a normal teenager.   
  
She wanted nothing more than to graduate high school and attend college. She had big plans for her life. Big plans. She didn't have time to save the world. She was going to be a psychologist... a criminal psychologist at that! She was going to help clean up New York's streets.   
  
She didn't want to be a super hero, she grumbled.  
  


~~*~~  
  


Artemis sighed. He'd stayed over at Luna's the night before, but he should have known he would be unable to sleep in because of it.   
  
Currently Serena, with all of her screaming, was rushing around her room. Her skirt was half falling off. Her bow wasn't tied. Her hair was about the only that was done.   
  
"Serena! What did I tell you about turning your alarm off!?" Luna screamed as Serena tried desperately to find what she'd scrawled out as homework the night before.   
  
"Geez, Luna! I'm sorry!" Serena yelled back, a second before she tripped over her school bag. She began to cry uncontrollably and Artemis was afraid the bed was going to float away.   
  
"Serena! Hurry! You're going to be late!" Luna snapped.  
  
_'And I thought I had it bad with Mina. At least she's only late half the time.'_ Artemis thought with an inward smile. You could learn to appreciate your life so much more by seeing others.   
  
Finally Serena had her things in as much order as she usually did. She took off running out of her room and down the stairs. Her screams could be heard still, but they were drowned out and easier to ignore.   
  
"To think, she hasn't changed at all!" Luna huffed, jumping back onto the bed and laying next to Artemis.   
  
The white feline laughed slightly. "I doubt she ever will, Luna."   
  
Luna managed to smile a bit. She sighed and stretched.   
  
"Have you heard from Aria lately? How is Sailor Scorpio's training coming?" Luna asked. Both cats had learned about Sailor Scorpio's identity the day Aria had figured it out.  
  
"I haven't talked to her. I guess I ought to, huh?" Artemis spoke. Luna nodded. The white cat sighed heavily.   
  
"Why don't we both go over? I'm sure there's a way to sneak up into Scorpio's room." Artemis suggested. Luna agreed after a moment.   
  


~~*~~  
  


"So Luna's been acting funny too?" Mina asked as she glanced towards Serena. The other blonde nodded in response, stuffing her face with her lunch. The four of the inner senshi who attended Crossroads High sat arranged in a ring near an old oak tree. Ami had her calculus book balanced on her lap, Lita was munching on a cookie from her own lunch.   
  
Ami absently took a bite of her sandwich. "Rei told me that she's had a weird feeling lately when I talked to her on the phone last night." she supplied.   
  
"I wish we could meet more often. I have a bad feeling about all of this." Lita spoke with a sigh.  
  
"When midterms are over things will lighten back up." Mina grumbled, thinking of the tests they'd been taking all week.   
  
Serena was barely listening, but she was thinking about Luna. Her black cat guardian had been acting weird, even for her, for the last few days. "Do you guys think something is going to happen?"   
  
Everyone stopped talking, sombered. None of them wanted another disaster like Galaxia. Suddenly the bell for sixth period rang. The four went their separate ways.   
  


~~*~~  
  


Celeste hated gym class, especially volleyball.   
  
But that wasn't to say she wasn't good at it.   
  
The whole class was split into three teams. The blonde from a few days ago, Mina, was the captain of the one that Celeste's team just happened to be facing off against.   
  
Celeste scowled slightly as the girl reveled in her glory. She'd made a decently tough save, Celeste would admit, but it wasn't something that only she could do. They were treating her like some kind of goddess.   
  
Celeste hated to see them worshiping her.   
  
The next serve was up. Mina was their server now. She hit it over, but it was easily volleyed back. This lasted a minute or two before Mina hit it hard back. It was headed for a gap, but Celeste wasn't going to let it drop. She jumped sideways, hitting it straight up as her shoulder struck the ground. One of her team mates easily tapped it back.   
  
They earned the serve back because of her save.   
  
It wasn't long before the bell to end class rang and the girls began to file back into their locker room.  
  
"Celeste! Wait a minute." called the teacher. Celeste stopped, glancing towards her. She waited.   
  
The teacher was only a minute talking to another teacher, and soon came over. "That save was amazing today, Celeste." the teacher complimented. Celeste groaned inwardly. She was about to be asked to join the volleyball team, and she knew it.   
  
"Thank you, Ms. Amano." Celeste replied cordially. The teacher smiled.   
  
"How would you like a spot on the girl's volleyball team?"  
  
Celeste took a deep breathe. "I'm sorry. I don't have time in my schedule for sports. Thank you for the offer." Celeste replied. With that she turned and entered the locker room. The gym teacher was left speechless.  
  


~~*~~  
  


Aria yawned dramatically. It was a bit after noon at this point, and she'd just woke from her 'nap'. She stretched and jumped to the floor, padding over to the bedroom door that Celeste had left open for her that morning. She slipped out, unhindered by the small opening and glanced around.   
  
She'd been this way before, and knew the way downstairs to her food dish pretty well. She followed this path, entering the kitchen silently. Standing over a pot on the stove was Celeste's grandmother.   
  
"G'morning there, kitty. Oh what was your name...? Celeste did tell me." the woman rambled, kneeling to rub the calico's head. "Aria was it?"  
  
Aria purred and let a small meow escape.   
  
"Ha. I was right. Well then, finally come for some lunch today? It's about time, lazy bones." the woman laughed warmheartedly. She stood again and turned to a cupboard. She opened it and pulled out a tin container. She quickly opened it.   
  
Aria's ears pricked at the scents from the open can. 'Tuna!' she thought with a gleam in her eye. The old woman laughed at the reaction as Aria rubbed against her leg.   
  
"I thought you'd like a change from that dry food." she laughed and scraped the contents into Aria's bowl. The calico pranced to her dish and quickly began consuming her lunch with a set of loud purrs.   
  


~~*~~  
  


Celeste finished dressing back into her uniform with little thought and picked up her black bag as she headed towards her next class. She had world history, a subject she'd excelled in at her old school.   
  
She thought fondly of the friends she'd left behind when she'd moved. It wasn't forever, she'd insisted, just until her parents decided they missed her.  
  
Things had changed, though, she realized. She wasn't the same person they'd sent here, only three days ago. She sighed at that thought.   
  
She was late for class, but the gym teacher had written her a late pass. She slid into her seat and reach into her bag for her notes. They weren't there, and everything in the bag was disheveled. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that this wasn't her bag.   
  
Her eyes scanned the papers for a name. _'Serena... what doesn't this girl have a last name?'_ Celeste thought furiously. Then a thought struck her. The girl with the strange hairdo. Wasn't her name Serena? Celeste sighed slightly.   
  
She took a minute to remember something important. Her compact was in her bag.   
  


~~*~~  
  


Serena was in math. She didn't hate math class. Well, mostly because Mina sat behind her and Lita in front. This left room for many of a note gossip session.   
  
But today there just happened to be a quiz, one on which you could use your notes. Serena groaned. She had never been good at taking notes. She had tried, though. She fished around in her bag, wondering why nothing felt out of order. She finally actually looked in it and realized that it wasn't hers.   
  
_'Oh great. How am I going to explain this to the teacher? I don't have my notes because this isn't my bag? I used that one last week.'_ Serena groaned inwardly and tossed the bag back down at her side. It fell over and something came clanging out. Serena watched it skid across the floor and land at the teacher's foot.   
  
The math teacher knelt and picked it up. "Did someone lose their brooch?" the teacher asked. Serena sheepishly raised her hand.   
  
"I did, Ms. Shitaka. I'm sorry." Serena spoke. The teacher sighed.   
  
"Try to keep hold of it, Serena." the teacher sighed, handing it over. She turned back to handing out the quiz.  
  
Serena looked intently at the compact. It looked so much like her transformation brooch. Who's was it?   
  
"What's up, Serena?" Mina whispered, eying the brooch warily.   
  
"It was in this bag. I dunno who's it is." Serena replied. Mina looked confusedly at it. Lita, overhearing them, glanced back.   
  
"Check the bag, Serena. Does anything have a name on it, in there?" Lita suggested. Serena laughed slightly.   
  
"I hadn't thought of that." she replied. She reach into the bag and pulled out a paper. Neatly printed across the top was 'Celeste Taylor'. The three exchanged knowing looks.  
  


~~*~~  
  


"How do I tell Aria I lost it? How do I explain to Serena and her little crew what it is? A brooch, from my mom! Yeah... um... what if they get suspicious? Oh, who cares what they think." Celeste rambled as she stood outside of the school that afternoon. She waited and watched for Serena and her entourage to emerge.   
  
She didn't have to wait long. They were looking for her.   
  
"Serena! Hey, I was wondering! Do you happen to have my bag?" Celeste asked, waving the school bag around in the air.   
  
Serena approached, flanked by the other three that always seemed to follow her.   
  
"Yeah. Hey, by the way. What's this?" Serena asked, holding Celeste's brooch. Celeste bit her lower lip.   
  
"My mom gave me that. It's been in my family for years." Celeste lied. She wasn't a convincing liar, and none of them were convinced. They had no reason not to return it to her, no matter how much they didn't want to.   
  
"Alright then. See you around." Serena spoke, tone a bit distant. She handed Celeste her bag and took back her own. Then the four were gone and Celeste was slinking down on a bench. She sighed heavily.   
  
"How did I know that I was going to get in trouble without Aria?" she mumbled. It was a few minutes before she felt her legs could hold her again.   
  
She headed home.   
  


~~*~~  
  


Luna, Artemis, and Aria were gathered on Serena's bed when Serena came home. She was quiet and immediately came up the stairs. She deposited her bag by the door and sank into the chair by her desk with a thud.   
  
"Serena?" Luna asked. She glanced up, noted the third cat on the bed.   
  
"Who's she?" Serena asked, eying the calico.   
  
"I am Aria. Artemis's sister." the calico supplied.   
  
"What's wrong, Serena?" Luna pressed, hoping into her mistress's lap. Serena rubbed the black cat's ears affectionately.   
  
"I think we've got a new enemy." she spoke. "There's this new kid at school. She had a transformation brooch." Serena began.   
  
"Celeste!" Aria exclaimed. "Did something happen to her?" the calico pressed. Serena eyed the smallest cat.   
  
"No... she's the... wait, how do you know Celeste?" Serena pressed, suddenly finding she had a headache.   
  
"This could be a long story." Luna began.   
  
"Considering we don't know it all..." Artemis added.   
  


~~*~~  
  


"So Celeste isn't an enemy?"  
  
"No, she's clean. She's a new senshi." Serena replied, balancing the phone on her shoulder as she tried to paint her fingernails with a pale pink polish.   
  
"I wish Artemis would have had the foresight to tell me."   
  
"Yeah, for real. Major heart attack on my part." Serena replied. She reach to dip the brush in the polish but only managed to knock it over. "Ah!" she screamed.   
  
"Serena! What's wrong?"   
  
"Sorry, Mina. I'm gonna have to call you back. Spread the word about Celeste." Serena managed before she hung up. She ran to get a towel to clean up the mess.   
  


~~*~~  
  


Celeste sat like a bump on log, laying back on her bed and feeling miserable. She clenched her compact in her hand. She didn't want to let it go. She didn't want to chance losing it again.   
  
"You ok, Celeste? I heard you had a rough day." Aria asked as she padded into the room. The calico leapt onto the bed and sat near the edge.   
  
"Bad is a failed test. This was a narrowly averted disaster." Celeste groaned. Aria smiled.   
  
"But averted none the less." Aria pointed out. Celeste glanced over.   
  
"I guess you're right." Celeste managed. She sat up a second later. "Are you sure I'm supposed to be some great warrior? I haven't even used this thing right yet."  
  
"Don't hurry that thought along. I'd rather you never have to become Sailor Scorpio ever again." Aria replied. Celeste could see the wisdom in the cat's words.   
  
"I guess."  
  


~~*~~  
  


"You're sure that you've found the scorpion?"   
  
"Yes, milady. I handed the brooch back to her myself. Sailor Scorpio is one of my students. A girl by the name of Serena."   
  
A deep, malicious laugh filled the darkened room. "Good job, Reed. Good job indeed."   
  
"It begins, milday."  
  
"Yes. We'll eliminate the senshi before they can be reborn."   
  


~~*~~  
  


**Author Notes... 2, again:** Well, here's chapter two. I know, Celeste hasn't seen any action yet. XD That'll happen soon, next chapter more than likely.   
  
Special thanx to my reviewers. *hugs them both*  
  
**Ss JK:** Poke me more! I got this chapter out in record time for me!   
  
**Seishi_Shino:** Glad to hear you like it. ^_^ I'll base a character after you if you want. I need ideas, lol.   
  



	3. Second Generation, And You Are?

**

Pretty Soldiers, Sailor Zodiac  
Episode Three: Second Generation, And You Are?

**  
  
~~*~~  
  
**Author Notes:** *sigh* No one reviewed my last chapter... *cries* I'm alright... I think... Seishi_Shino... you need to make me write more! *sigh* Or not... - - "   
  
Disclaimer: I believe I have covered this. If not... well, see chap one or two for references.   
  


~~*~~

  
  


Celeste groaned. There was nothing more to do than that, she decided. She looked intently down at the calico at her feet. Maybe there was something else she could do.  
  
"Aria! Come on, that meatball headed blonde is such a baby. I really don't see the need for her to 'show me around town'." the scorpion senshi grumbled, turning to her mirror and pretending to admire her image there.   
  
She wore a pair of hip hugging jeans and a white halter top that she'd brought with her from home. She ran a hand through her hair out of agitation and turned back.   
  
"Oh, grow up, Celeste. Serena is the leader of her own senshi, not to mention a former ally of the Zodiac senshi." Aria quoted. Celeste raised an inquisitive eyebrow.   
  
"Former?"   
  
Aria suddenly seemed a bit flustered. "It's just... oh, I don't even know why I said that!" Aria grumbled. She jumped onto the bed and tried to pretend she was preoccupied with the ruffle on a pillow.   
  
"Oh no, I definitely want to hear this." Celeste insisted. She placed her hands firmly on her hips. Aria sighed.   
  
"I haven't remembered much... beyond what I've been told and in turn told you of course... but when our galaxy was destroyed we were given sanctuary by the queen of the Moon and her daughter." Aria quoted. "It hit me... the memory that is.. When I met Serena the other day."   
  
When Aria glanced up, Celeste's face was pinched in concentration. "I think... I almost remember that." Celeste tried. Finally she turned away. Aria could feel the frustration, and in turn pain, that this caused her charge.   
  
"Celeste... don't worry about it. I'm sure it will come to you." Aria insisted. Celeste glanced at her friend, half smiling.   
  
"Thanks." she breathed.   
  
"Now, you're going to be late. Get going!" Aria insisted. Celeste stuck out her tongue in disgust.   
  
"Oh, do I have to?!" she exclaimed. Aria eyed her mock angrily. "Ok, fine." she finally groaned. She picked up a denim jacket that matched her jeans, and left the room.   
  


~~*~~

  
  
"Where is our young senshi, Reed?"   
  
The shadows housed the speaker, cloaking her well. Long locks of bright silver could be caught sight of when she turned her head slightly. Piercing red seemed to seep from the very dark.   
  
"My minions have spotted her in the park. She seems to be with a friend of hers." Reed delivered. The woman knelt bowing before the Lady. Reed's white hair was shaggy and her eyes the same red as her Mistress's, like the white hound her name portrayed.   
  
"Good. Take the scorpion into capture. Kill her little ally."   
  
"Yes, milady."  
  


~~*~~

  
  
Celeste smiled, despite herself. She glanced at Serena, who was hard at work at the two ice cream cones she carried, and had to laugh. This day had turned out better than Celeste could have guessed, and though Serena was every bit the meatball head that Celeste had guessed she would be, the scorpion found she didn't mind spending time with her.   
  
"Celeste?" Serena asked, wondering briefly what Celeste was laughing at. Celeste smiled to assure Serena that she hadn't cracked.   
  
"Nothing." she spoke. The wind was cool, the sun warm. The cherry trees were in full blossom. All in all, it was a good day.   
  
Serena suddenly tensed, eyes wide. Celeste felt why a moment later. A pain... no, not pain, a _terror_ swept over her. Her heart rate increased ten fold and her stomach felt like it dropped a few feet down to her feet.   
  
"Serena... what was that?"  
  
But the meatball haired girl had already took off at a dead run in the direction of the feeling. Celeste followed with minimal amounts of hesitation.   
  
When she caught up, Serena had ducked behind a bush and was staring intently towards a group of three, two girls and a guy, standing in obvious opposition. The man stood protectively in front of the smaller of the two girls and seemed ready to tear into the other.   
  
"Can you hear?" Serena whispered.   
  
"No." Celeste returned immediately. "What's wrong?"   
  
Serena didn't answer, but seemed intent on the tree. Finally she answered. "Can't you sense them? All three of them."   
  
When Celeste thought about it, and she found she didn't have to think about it very hard, she could sense all three of them. Distinctively.   
  
"Yeah... now that you mention it." Celeste began. She had a million questions, but never got to ask a one of them. The third woman snarled something and became consumed by a bright light. Strangely, Celeste thought, the light seemed familiar.   
  
"That's our cue." Serena rasped. Celeste glanced up and nodded. She definitely agreed.   
  
"Moon Cosmic Power!"   
  
"Scorpion Eternal Power!"   
  


~~*~~

  
  
"Hold it, Negatrash!"  
  
Reed looked up quite annoyed. She'd been about to drain these two humans and now a disruption. She looked up. "Who are you?"   
  
"I'm glad you asked. I fight for love and justice, I'm Sailor Moon!" the senshi in the rainbow skirt spoke as she appeared before Reed.   
  
"And I am the senshi of the forgotten realm, the sailor scorpion! I will defeat you! I am Sailor Scorpio!" the second spoke, appearing next to her.   
  
"Oh, great." Reed mumbled. She eyed the two senshi warily. "Now, where did you two worms come from?" she growled, eying the scorpion more closely.   
  
"Does it matter?" Scorpio snapped. She glanced behind her at the two others. "Are you two alright?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah." the guy spoke up. He glanced up at her, his red brandy eyes meeting hers. For the briefest of moments, Celeste was somewhere far away.   
  
Then reality set in.   
  
"Sailor Scorpio! I could use a hand!" Sailor Moon snapped, jumping away from a bit of crimson lightening.   
  
"Oh, sorry!" she managed, turning back to the battle. She bit her lower lip. _'Now what?'_ she thought. Aria had never been real clear as to what happened now.   
  
Reed didn't hesitate to fire at Sailor Scorpio, though. Scorpio's reaction time was delayed.   
  
"No! Scorpio!" Moon yelled, jumping to shove her out of the range of the lightening. Scorpio's eyes were wide and shocked as, as thought in slow motion, the lightening surrounded Sailor Moon. She screamed, and Scorpio thudded safely out of the range.   
  
"Sailor Moon!" she screamed. Suddenly the anger so famous of the scorpion took over. Her eyes glazed with it and her body shone with a black sheen. "How dare you harm my friend, evil trash." she rasped, voice somehow different than it had been before. The black sheen gathered and concentrated in her palms.   
  
"Scorpion Black Magic!" she screamed as the energy exploded from her very core. Black light seemed to seep from her and consume her. She raised her hands slowly and pointed her palms towards Reed purposely. A moment later the energy had compacted into a beam that was flying towards her advisary.   
  
Reed barely moved so only her face was scratched. Eyes wide and hand on her wounded face, the white hound of a warrior woman was in shock. _'How could Sailor Scorpio have become that powerful so soon?'_ she thought. "We're not through, little scorpion!" the dark woman snapped, suddenly gone in a flash of crimson.   
  
But Scorpio was already next to Sailor Moon. The senshi leader was gravely wounded. "Hold on..." she whispered, eyes burning and tears staining her cheeks.   
  
"Let me help her." someone cut in. Scorpio looked up and saw the girl from before, the man just behind her.  
  
"She can heal your friend." the man added. Scorpio was skeptical but allowed the sandy haired young woman to kneel. Gently she placed her hand across Moon's temple and closed her eyes. To the scorpion's surprise, a gentle golden light covered Sailor Moon.   
  
The girl collapsed a moment later. The young man was there to catch her, though, and lifted her into his arms.   
  
She spoke weakly. "She'll live... but she'll have to rest." the girl managed before dissolving into a coughing fit. The man held her closer through it, catching Scorpio's eye just before he turned to go. He leaned over and whispered something to her. Scorpio's eyes were a bit wide as he left, girl in arm.   
  
"Scorpio?" Sailor Moon managed. Scorpio shook her head and looked down upon her friend.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Sailor Moon. I was stupid." Scorpio managed. She knew she wasn't strong enough to carry her, and she was in no condition to walk despite the girl's healing.   
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm alright." Sailor Moon insisted. She took a deep breath, and Scorpio realized that just talking was getting her out of breath.   
  
"No you aren't." she insisted. "How am I going to get help?"   
  
"Here." Moon offered, gesturing to her wrist. "It's my communicator. If I were you, I'd just contact Darien though." she explained. Scorpio did as she was told and it wasn't ten minutes before a man in a top hat and billowing cape appeared. He promised Scorpio he would take good care of Moon and then left with her.   
  
Scorpio barely noticed. The words of the mysterious blonde man echoed in her mind and her heartbeat thundered in her ears.   
  
_"Stay out of it, little scorpion."_  
  


~~*~~

  
  
"Are you alright?" the blonde man asked the girl once they were away. She nodded as he gently set her down.   
  
"I'm fine, big brother." she managed. "Just weak from the healing." she added. He glowered.   
  
"Why did you heal her?" he asked sharply.   
  
"She was Sailor Moon, the princess of this Moon Kingdom. It was the diplomatic thing to do, brother." the girl answered. He sighed, but finally voiced a thought that had troubled him.   
  
"There was no scorpion senshi, years ago, was there?" he asked her. She glanced up.   
  
"Not that I remember."   
  


~~*~~

  
  


Author Notes: Ha, episode three... and mysterious people to boot. *does happy dance* Don't worry... we may find more about our mysterious blonde siblings next time. Actually, we will. I can't keep a secret any longer than that. XD   
  
To all of my reviewers... *hugs* I love all three of you!  
  



	4. Explanations and Warnings, Twin Trouble ...

**

Pretty Soldiers, Sailor Zodiac  
Episode Four: Explanations and Warnings, Twin Trouble... Part One

**  
  
~~*~~  
  
**Author Notes:**Well, since I'm on a roll, here's chapter four to boot. ^_^ Leave me alone, I've been bored. - -" Hope you all like this chapter, too. If you even liked the previous chapters...   
  
Oh, by the way.... Reed being a white hound is a reference to the Celtic Lunar Zodiac. Scorpio and Reed are the two that oppose each other, thus Reed is our main sub-enemy. Lol. Not very imaginative, I know.   
  
Disclaimer: Insert witty disclaimer here.   
  


~~*~~

  
  


"Aria... Serena hasn't been in school all week... are you sure she's alright?" Celeste asked the calico that was snug in her arms as she traversed towards Crossroads High. The girl cast her eyes down, still feeling a bit guilty over the injury that Sailor Moon had gained in their joint battle against the dark forces. Strands of her deep black hair fell into her eyes. The deep red highlights couldn't be noticed in the early morning light.   
  
"Yes, Luna insists she is. Serena just likes to milk her injuries like this." Aria responded with a purr as Celeste rubbed her ears.   
  
"Won't she get behind at school?" Celeste pressed. Aria chuckled.   
  
"Not with Ami Anderson, the biggest brain of Crossroads High, as her tutor." the cat assured. Celeste sighed.   
  
"That doesn't stop me from feeling bad." she mumbled.   
  
"Celeste Taylor?" came a cheerful voice from behind the girl in question. Celeste's eyes widened and she hoped suddenly that the person hadn't heard Aria talking. The scorpion turned around.   
  
Standing there was a girl with large ice blue eyes and a smile that seemed it couldn't fade from her face. Her hair was dark brown and tied up into short, bushy pigtails. Though her uniform was the same as Celeste's, the girl could pass for someone in Jr. High, perhaps even younger.   
  
"Yes, I am her." Celeste answered. "Who are you?" she added. The girl smiled wider, if that was possible.   
  
"I'm Kirai Jones. I heard you're new, like me." the girl rambled.   
  
"Yeah, I am. Where are you from? Before you moved here I mean." Celeste asked, gesturing for Kirai to join her on the remainder of the walk to the school.   
  
"Originally California. That's in the States." Kirai stated, adding the explanation by habit.   
  
"Really? I'm from New York." Celeste responded. Kirai laughed a bit.   
  
"Oh awesome! Glad to know another States girl." the brunette stated. She placed her hands behind her head.   
  
"Me too. Do you have any friends here yet?" Celeste asked. Kirai shook her head.   
  
"This is my first day." she explained.  
  
"Well, there's this arcade near here. There's a café there and everything. Want to go check it out after school?" Celeste asked. Kirai seemed shocked.   
  
"Oh, sure! Sounds great!" the girl managed. Celeste smiled. "I'll see you after school, if not in some of my classes."   
  
"See ya, Kirai." Celeste laughed, watching her new friend running towards the office.   
  
"Well, she seems nice." Aria managed. "And you did too, for that matter." Celeste sighed.   
  
"I guess I'm starving for anything from home." she sighed. Aria began to feel bad for her mistress.   
  


~~*~~

  
  
Rei was tense.   
  
She wasn't often this tense in school. She got straight A's with paying a minimal amount of attention to anything. But her mind was occupied enough to take away from the thoughts of her destiny.   
  
Today was just... different. Sitting two seats in front of her was a girl with sandy blonde hair. Not that sandy blonde hair was an uncommon or strange thing, but this peticular girl had a very strong psychic signal.   
  
Rei wondered how she had never noticed it before.   
  
For that matter, Rei couldn't seem to remember the girl's name, though they would have certainly been in school together for years.   
  
_'Strange... why haven't I noticed how strongly this girl radiated before...?'_ Rei thought to herself. She furrowed her brow and sat back to concentrate on this problem as the teacher droned on concerning the lesson.   
  
_*Why are you trying to touch my mind?*_ a voice cut into Rei's mind. She jumped, violet eyes wide. Inadvertently, she knocked her book from her desk and it clattered to the floor.   
  
"Ms. Hino! Is their a reason you're disturbing the whole class?" the teacher snapped. Rei jumped to her feet and bowed as she picked up her book.   
  
"I am so sorry." she apologized, taking her seat. Predominantly, her face was bright red in embarrassment.  
  
_'Who are you?'_ Rei finally asked to the second presence in her mind.   
  
_*I've sat two seats in front of you in this class all year. Why all of a sudden do you have an interest in me?*_ the girl asked. Rei eyed the back of the blonde's head.   
  
_'How long have you had this ability?'_ Rei asked.   
  
_*Telepathy? My whole life, or at least most of it. By the way, Rei, nice job disturbing the whole class. That was real smooth.*_ the girl laughed.   
  
_'You surprised me! Anyway, what's your name?'_ Rei tried.   
  
_*Feiran.*_ she replied. Rei filed that name away. The name rang a bell in her mind, but she didn't know where.  
  
The class ended abruptly and Rei hurried to gather her things. She filed away her papers and looked around for Feiran.   
  
The girl was gone.  
  


~~*~~

  
  
"Let's go, Feiran... it's almost time." Luke insisted, leaning against the locker next to hers. She sighed and peered at him.   
  
"I've got homework." she managed. Her red brandy eyes darkened. "Do we have to go tonight?"   
  
Luke tensed. "Definitely." he insisted. Feiran sighed as she gripped her hand bag gently. Luke was a good head and a half taller than her, not to mention with the broad shoulders and chiseled features. He always reminded her of the old stories of the Greek gods.   
  
Feiran, on the other hand, was short and slim. She'd been sick most of her childhood, and though she was free of the illness now, she was forever cursed by the lasting effects like her stature and a low tolerance to certain things.   
  
The two were an odd duo.   
  
"Then let's get it over with, Luke. I don't want to be out all night, if it can be helped." she spoke logically. She closed her locker and turned to walk towards the parking lot.   
  


~~*~~

  
  
"Woah... you're pretty good at that game." Celeste commented as Kirai hacked away at the newest Sailor V arcade game.   
  
"I've been told I am." Kirai responded with a smirk. She promptly finished the level and sat back. "Cool, I got top score." she laughed. She entered her name as _Gemini_. Celeste tensed.   
  
"Why the nickname?" she asked.   
  
"Oh, Gemini is my birth sign." she laughed. "My birthday's the first of June." she added.   
  
Celeste sighed in a bit of relief. "Cool. My birthday is in late October." Celeste responded.   
  
"That makes you a Scorpio, right?" Kirai asked. Celeste nodded, hiding the grin she had to enjoy at that. "Cool." Kirai added, not noticing the look on her new friend's face.  
  
Something in Celeste's mind seemed intent to tell her that Kirai was special.   
  


~~*~~

  
  
Aria was distraught. She had yet another compact she had to find the rightful owner of, and she wasn't really sure that it would be as easy as it had been before. The calico sighed.   
  
"It was hard enough to find Celeste... by the Goddess, how am I supposed to find this one?" the cat grumbled. Ahead of her she spotted two people, and something about them was hauntingly familiar.   
  
They fit the exact description of the two that Celeste had seen after the battle with Reed.   
  
Aria decided to follow them.  
  


~~*~~

  
  
"Are you sure we're ready for this, Luke? We don't even know what happened to the rest of the senshi." Feiran asked as she pulled her jacket around her closer. The air wasn't cold, but she shivered anyway.  
  
"We can't depend on them, Feiran. You should know that by now." he returned. He looked around and drew a hand held sensor device. "The opening is in this area somewhere. Let's power up now." he added.   
  


~~*~~

  
  
Aria watched intently. They were up to no good, she was sure of it.   
  
She was even more confused when she watched the two transform. The girl's clothes became that of a Zodiac senshi uniform, except where Scorpio's uniform had a cape, hers only had two long groups of ribbons ranging from gold to orange and yellow hanging from gold pins.   
  
The man took on a look similar to what Aria had heard that Tuxedo Mask did, only he had no top hat and the underside of his cape was an orangish gold.   
  
"Who... are they?" she mumbled. She watched the man read something off of his sensor and suddenly a black hole opened. The two stepped through it.   
  
"Negaverse!" she hissed.   
  


~~*~~

  
  
**Author Notes:** Ok, so nothing really happened in this chapter... it just all STARTED, lol. Well, can you guess what's going on? Good, fill me in please. I'm lost. XD   
  
For that matter... anyone have a cookie? Cause I want a cookie.. Please?  
  



	5. Vow of Mercury, Twin Trouble Part Two

**Pretty Soldiers, Sailor Zodiac  
Episode Five: Vow of Mercury, Twin Trouble... Part Two**  
  
~~*~~

  
  
Author Notes: I'm a Zodiac senshi!!! *hugs Seishi* Go check out her Sailor Zodiac story! I'm Aria! As if you couldn't guess that XD.   
  
Well here's chapter five... already - -" I think this is the most on the ball I've been for a story... ever. O.o I hope this keeps up.   
  
Disclaimer: *dances to the Techno Remix of the Gerudo Valley theme* If I owned Sailor Moon, I wouldn't have to be dancing to this in the comforts of my little computer room... I'd have a stage... and men in small loincloths... and Darien in my closet... *checks closet* One out of three ain't bad ^__^;;  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"Woah, Aria... slow down and say that again." Celeste insisted as she looked up from her Calculus book. Aria shook her head and took a deep breath. She jumped into Celeste's lap.   
  
"I saw them! The two you saw before!" Aria yelled. Celeste shook her own head slightly.   
  
"Who?"   
  
"The two from your battle the other day." Aria explained in an exasperated tone. Celeste's eyes grew wide.   
  
"What? Where?" she exclaimed.   
  
"They're the enemy! I saw them going to report to the negaverse." Aria growled. Celeste's eyes grew wide.   
  
"They couldn't be! They healed Serena." Celeste insisted. Aria's jaw was set tight, though, and she wasn't going to change her mind.   
  
"I'm sorry, Celeste..." Aria began.   
  
"No! I'm not wrong! You're wrong, Aria!" Celeste snapped. She pushed Aria out of her lap and stood. She grabbed her jacket.   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"Out. I'll be back later." Celeste growled, leaving the room. Aria stared after her.   
  


~~*~~

  
  
"You've failed me in two ways, Reed."   
  
Reed cringed inwardly. "I am sorry, Mistress." Reed said respectively.   
  
"You failed to capture the scorpion, and you allowed the two humans I assigned you to kill escape."   
  
Reed didn't want to say she was sorry again, so she said nothing.   
  
"Will you fail me again?"   
  
"No, Mistress." Reed insisted.   
  
"Then take two of our best demons and capture the scorpion."   
  
"What of the two humans, Mistress?" Reed dared to ask.   
  
"They are of none of your concern."   
  
"Yes, Mistress."   
  


~~*~~

  
  
Luke could barely focus as he escaped. With every step he fought the voice in the back of his mind. _*You coward! You abandoned your sister to them! You bastard!*_   
  
He closed his eyes and fought to continue. He knew that he was in no condition to save her now.   
  
Blood stained his cloak and shirt with it's crimson stare.   
  
_'Hold on, Feiran... I'll return for you. I promise.'_ he thought towards the towering structure of black stone that rose behind him.   
  
He was almost there.  
  


~~*~~

  
  
Celeste wasn't sure where she was going, but she was going there fast. She wandered around the streets, the crescent moon above not supplying much light, seemingly searching for something.   
  
She seemed to have found it.   
  
"Sir? Are you alright? Sir?" she called. A body, obviously male and very injured lay on the grass near the entrance of the park. His hair appeared to have been blonde once, but it was soaked with blood. His own, she deduced, from the puddle he was in. He appeared to be wearing a shredded cloak, and his shirt had delicate gold and silver detailing on it.   
  
Somehow she knew him from somewhere. She approached carefully. "Oh my god, you're hurt bad..." she mumbled, kneeling. Her hand searched his limp wrist for a sign of life. A moment later she found one, albeit faintly.   
  
"At least you're still alive." she whispered, looking down on the man. She stood to go get help, when his hand tightened around hers weakly.   
  
"No doctors." he managed.   
  
"You're awake!" she jumped. His eyes crept open slightly and she gasped. The eyes shone the color of red brandy. It was the man she had seen before.   
  
"Please..." he managed. She nodded and proceeded to bite her lower lip.  
  


~~*~~

  
  
Kirai sighed. She found that she loved her new house, and it's Olympic sized bathtub. She had just climbed out from a long, hot bath and was taking in the steamy atmosphere. Her eyes were only half open when she looked into the mirror, which miraculously wasn't all steamed up.   
  
It took her a moment, but then she squinted. Her eyes seemed to be a bright emerald green in the reflection, instead of her usual ice blue. She leaned forward to see closer, but to her dismay, the reflection of her did not.   
  
"What's wrong?" it asked. She screamed, jumping backwards.   
  
"What's going on!?" she screamed. The reflection of her laughed.   
  
"Don't worry, you're not going crazy. But it _is_ about time we talked." the reflection stated. Kirai eyed it.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Alright... now where to begin?" the reflection said.   
  
"The beginning is a good start." Kirai grumbled, rubbing her temples.   
  
"Thanks." it replied dryly. "Now, I am the twin within you, the source of your power, Sailor Gemini. Now, why I've taken so long to awaken is beyond me, but-"  
  
"Wait, slow down. Twin within? Power? Sailor Gemini? God, I have cracked!" Kirai exclaimed. The reflection looked puzzled.   
  
"Hasn't Aria told you anything?" it asked.   
  
"Who's Aria?" Kirai countered. The reflection's eyes grew wide.   
  
"You mean to tell me that you're don't know yet?!" The reflection yelled. Kirai shrugged.   
  
"I'd guess not."   
  
"Oh my goddess..." it mumbled. "You have to find Aria. She'll explain it all."   
  
"Again my question, who's Aria?" Kirai pressed. The reflection seemed to concentrate. A moment passed.   
  
"I contacted her... I still don't believe no one told you yet, wow... Well, she's on her way over to talk to you." the mirrored image spoke.   
  
"Now, who are you again?"   
  
The reflection sighed. "The symbol for the Gemini are twins. I am the twin within you, aid to your power. I'll always be here to fight with you." the reflection said. "I have to go now, but if you ever need me, just look within yourself."   
  
"Wait!" Kirai yelled, but the mirror turned dark. When it returned to normal, her reflection was what it should be. Save one of her eyes was now emerald green, though the other was it's normal ice blue. She blinked in surprise.   
  


~~*~~

  
  
Celeste wiped the back of her hand across her forehead as she bandaged the last of the mystery man's wounds. He was delirious, but awake. She helped him into a sitting position.   
  
"That's the best I can do." she breathed. He nodded slightly. "By the way... what happened? Who are you?"   
  
He looked up into her eyes and again Celeste was overcome with the thought that she was somewhere far away. The moment faded fast again, and Celeste found herself shaken by it's loss this time.   
  
"My name is Luke... Luke Arthur." he managed. He took a deep breath.   
  
"What's with the fancy clothes? Cape and everything." she asked. He smiled slightly.  
  
"I can't say... You remind me of someone... what was your name?" he spoke, voice gaining a bit of strength.   
  
"Celeste Taylor." she supplied. They shared a slight smile.   
  
"How touching a moment..." a voice crooned. Celeste shot her gaze up.   
  
Among the darkness, Celeste saw the person she'd fought before. Reed.   
  
"Run, Celeste... hurry." Luke urged. She looked down at him and shook her head. "No, don't argue. I can't run. You have to get away." he ordered, pushing away from her. She stood, looking down at him.   
  
"Don't make me go." she pleaded.   
  
"Now!" he yelled. She turned heel and ran. Just out of sight she ducked behind a wall and glanced around. She pulled her compact from her pocket and held it tightly.   
  
"Scorpion Eternal Power"  
  


~~*~~

  
  
Kirai looked at the compact in her hand with a mixture of apprehension and fear. It was yellow, outlined with silver and black. She glanced past it to the calico at her feet.   
  
"So... I'm some mystical warrior thing?" she asked.   
  
"That's about the size of it." Aria confirmed. Kirai sighed.   
  
"Oh yes, definitely makes tons of sense." she mumbled to herself.   
  
*Kirai! There's trouble!* A voice in her mind boomed. Kirai shook her head.   
  
*What do you mean?* Kirai shot back.   
  
*Ask Aria where Scorpio is.*   
  


~~*~~

  
  
Things looked bad, Scorpio knew. Reed was tougher, or perhaps more determined this time than she had been.   
  
"Scorpion Black Magic!" she tried, but the attack missed. Perhaps without her pure rage behind it, it was less effective.  
  
"Pitiful little scorpion." Reed taunted. She laughed and clicked her fingers. Behind her two figures appeared. "Meet Tairushe and Yyuu, my friends. Get them, boys." Reed ordered. The two stalked forward as Reed disappeared in a flash of crimson.   
  
They reminded Scorpio of werewolves.   
  
She glanced near her, seeing Luke was on his feet and headed her way.   
  
"Run!" she called. A moment later, as she blinked, his cloak and shirt seemed to become new. A black mask appeared across his face. Her jaw dropped.   
  
"Need a hand, Sailor Scorpio?" he asked slyly. She nodded, unable to find words.   
  
The two were nearly upon them, and Scorpio's heart beat heavily in her chest. One, she didn't know which, lunged for her throat, but Luke intercepted it. Scorpio took an apprehensive step backwards as the two locked into combat.   
  
She eyed the other.   
  
A moment later they two were battling, too.   
  
Scorpio knew immediately that she was outmatched, partially because of the sizely gash she received on her right arm and mainly because her attacks weren't fazing the enemy in the slightest.   
  
She wondered how she'd done it that time, that it had come so near to killing Reed. What was she doing different?  
  
Her thoughts shattered as a pain exploded throughout her chest. She realized a second later that claws had raked there way across her chest.   
  
Her eyes blurred as she spilt to the ground.   
  
"Hold it! Don't you dare hurt her again!"   
  
Scorpio forced her vision to near normal and turned her weary head up. She would have sworn the girl there was dressed as a senshi.   
  
"Mistress Reed said that there was only the scorpion." one of the werewolf men growled. The other snarled.   
  
The mystery girl in the senshi suit jumped from her perch atop the brick wall and landed just in front of one of the men. "I told you to back off, slimeball!" she yelled.   
  
The senshi wore skirts of layered yellow, light blue, and black. Her bow was blue, her shoulder pins appeared to be dual silhouettes. Across her shoulders and streaming down her back was a yellow cape with a layer of pale blue ribbons over it. Her boots were little more than ankles boots.  
  
"Who are you?" the wolf snapped.   
  
The girl seemed cocky. "I am Sailor Gemini, the dual senshi." she snapped back.   
  
The wolves laughed, but Gemini didn't seem worried.   
  
"Gemini Double Team Attack!" she yelled. Suddenly Gemini seemed to split into two forms and rushed around the wolves, striking at random moments. The wolves finally fell, twitching, to the ground. "You're turn, Scorpio!" she yelled, turning.   
  
Scorpio took a deep breath and forced herself to stand. "Alright." she managed. "Scorpion Black Magic!" she yelled, concentrating the blast as hard as she could. She caught the first, then the second in repetition. They disintegrated.   
  
Scorpio fell to her knees and panted. Then her mind whirled. She searched frantically, but could not find Luke. "Where did he go?" she whispered.   
  


~~*~~

  
  
"Dammit... why did I help her... imposter senshi..." Luke snapped to himself and he managed to limp away. He closed his eyes. He had too much to worry about now.   
  
He had to find Feiran.   
  


~~*~~

  
  
  
  
Author Notes: Ya gotta love it. ^_^ So, let's count. We've got Scorpio, everyone's favorite senshi, right? *grin* We've got her out of it, but there anyway to help friend, Gemini. *laughs* Ok, so I based her partly on my friend, Ethereal Angel. *hides* Then we've got the mystery senshi, Feiran, and her brother, Luke. What's with them anyway? *looks innocent*   
  



	6. The Black Eighth, Visions of Impossible

**Pretty Soldiers, Sailor Zodiac  
Episode Six: The Black Eighth, Visions of Impossible**

  
  


~~*~~  
  


Author Notes:: I know, it's been too long since I updated. Here's the next chapter. I have figured that this is going to be a long saga, and I'm not sure how long yet. So here goes with part six. Scorpion Eternal Power!  
  
Disclaimer: All previous apply, except someone stole Darien from my closet. *Sniff* Oh well. *sigh*  
  


~~*~~  
  


No matter how fast she ran, Celeste couldn't reach the tower before the ray of energy hit it and it crumbled before her eyes.   
  
The tears the stained her cheeks when she'd awaken from this dream were too real, too pained for this to just be a bad dream, she knew. This was real, too real.   
  
She slipped from her bed, careful not to wake Aria, as she tiptoed to the window. She sat on the bench there and looked out at the night sky. Her window was open. It was early spring, and the air was cool, but she didn't care. She didn't notice.   
  
Her silken nightgown was no protection against the wind, but her gaze was too taken with the sky full of stars to notice. Her long ebony hair, with it's rich auburn undertones, was cast to almost a silver under the half moon's surprisingly strong light. Her eyes shone far away thoughts.   
  
This was the third time she'd awoken in the middle of the night this week to this same dream. Each time, she'd been out of breath and gasping for air. Tired as if she'd been running and crying. Someone had been in the tower, she knew. But who?  
  
Aria might be able to tell her, she thought, glancing at the small calico across the room. The cat's back rose gently and fell again as she breathed. Her dreams were peaceful, at least, Celeste thought. It was best not to ask Aria. The poor guardian would feel terrible if she couldn't answer her.   
  
It had been almost two weeks since Kirai had joined the ranks of the Zodiac Senshi, bringing their numbers to a resounding two. Kirai was Sailor Gemini, and Celeste herself was the Black Eighth, Sailor Scorpio.   
  
Nothing had happened since Kirai had joined, though, and instead of feeling calmed, Celeste was worried sick. She knew something terrible was going to happen. She just knew it. She couldn't explain what, either, so she kept her fears to herself, telling neither Kirai or Aria.   
  
In fact, the only person she'd thought much of telling had been Luke Arthur. No one could tell her who he was, and where he'd disappeared to. She'd gone to his school, but no one had heard from him or his little sister. Some had assumed they'd moved.   
  
She was worried about him, too, she realized.   
  
She used the excuse to Aria and Kirai that she wanted to know why he'd helped her. She really wanted to see him again.   
  
This thought brought a faint blush to her cheeks.   
  
She closed her eyes.   
  


~~*~~  
  


The next morning, Celeste was up and out of the house before Aria even got up. It was a Saturday, and the fact that she was even up before noon was a surprise to Celeste herself. She hadn't been able to sleep well since her dream had awoken her the night before.   
  
She tilted her head back a bit and surveyed those much farther down the sidewalk than her. Her eyes widened. Was that Luke?   
  
She took off a dead run towards where she'd seen the man, hopefully Luke. Shoving through crowds of people, her hair flew behind her like a cloak of pure black silk.   
  
Some people glared as she passed, others wondered where she was off to so quickly.  
  
She was where she'd seen him last a moment later, at the corner of an alley. She slid in. He had to be here. He couldn't have gotten out any other way.   
  
But the alley was empty. Only a deep red rose lay on a pile of crates at the back. She hesitantly took the rose and a voice filled her ears.   
  
'I need your help, Celeste... meet me in the park just before midnight and come alone. Please...'  
  
The voice was gone then. She looked down at the rose and took a careful breath. The voice had been Luke's, that she was sure of. She took the rose with her when she left the alley and headed towards the mall where she was supposed to meet Kirai in near an hour.   
  


~~*~~  
  


Kirai was ready to shop until she dropped. Or at least until Celeste did. The girl had dragged Celeste into every store, or at least most, in the entire mall. In and out of dressing rooms, up and down escalators.   
  
Celeste was ready to give up any hope of seeing home again when Kirai finally decided that it was getting late. Glancing at the clock, Celeste agreed. It was almost seven, and they'd been there since before noon.   
  
"Want to go catch some dinner, Celeste? Or a movie?" Kirai offered as they walked to the bus stop nearest the mall.   
  
"No, I'm tired. I didn't sleep well last night." she explained. 'And I doubt I will tonight either.' she added in her own mind. Kirai backed down a bit.   
  
"Oh. Ok then. I'll see you later I guess." Kirai asked. Celeste grinned.  
  
"Of course. Maybe we'll get together tomorrow or something." she stated. Kirai got on the bus a few minutes later and Celeste turned to head towards her house.   
  
She was finally left with time to think. She wore the rose in her hair now. It accented her undertones so well, it was haunting. She walked silently forward, hands in her pockets.   
  
She was still worried about Luke, that was for sure. He needed her help? He'd seemed so strong, even when he was so badly injured. Like he could take on the world and come out fine.   
  
And here she was worried about him. Him and the tower in her dreams. It hung with her where ever she went. Someone was in there, and she had to help them. She just had no clue how.   
  
She took a careful breath and decided it was best if she headed home, maybe try to get some sleep before she met Luke tonight.   
  
She had the sinking feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.   
  


~~*~~  
  


When she got home, Aria and her grandmother both were missing from the house. Her grandmother, though, had left her a note.   
  
'Celeste, dear, I've gone out with the girls tonight. It's bingo night over at city hall, so I might be out late. There's some dinner on the stove for you and some ice cream and fresh baked cookies around there somewhere. Why don't you call your one friend... what's her name? Kirai, and ask her over. Whatever you do, have fun Celeste.'  
  
Celeste smiled at the note. She wasn't hungry, all thoughts of Luke had pushed food from her mind, but she knew that her grandmother would worry if she didn't eat. So she sat down and ate the dinner, which tasted surprisingly good. Not that her grandmother wasn't a good cook, because she was. Celeste usually didn't think things tasted good when she was worried about something.   
  
Finishing she washed her dinner dishes and walked into the living room. The clock over the tv said it was almost nine o'clock. Three more hours.   
  
"I have time for a short nap... I wonder where Aria is?" she thought aloud. She looked around the lower floor and then climbed upstairs to look. Aria was no where to be found. Celeste shrugged.   
  
She set her alarm to wake her up at 11:30 and laid down for some sleep.   
  
She was asleep in minutes, and running towards the tower just as quick.   
  
This time everything seemed more tense. The scene was heavy, and she was sure that the weight was going to knock her from her feet.   
  
She was getting closer than she'd ever been. She was sure she was going to make it, when lightening struck right before her. She shrieked and flew backwards a step. She could feel the impact of the ground where she fell.   
  
She struggled to a position, leaning on her elbows, and lightening struck again. A figure was outlined mere feet from her.   
  
Male, about her age. Thinner shoulders, but tall and gangly. He seemed to be surrounded by a pale blue light.   
  
That's when she was shocked awake by her alarm clock.   
  
She was disoriented at first, sliding to her feet and out from under her blankets. She was on her feet, hands running through her hair nervously, before she realized why she was awakened by her clock at eleven at night.   
  
She quickly dressed in a pleaded white skirt and dark blue denim shirt that buttoned up the front. She pulled on a pair of white tennis shoes, as well, and slipped out of her room. Her grandmother wasn't home, she noticed, but Aria was asleep on the couch downstairs.   
  
Celeste was careful not to wake the snoozing feline as she slipped to the front door and out into the deep night. She checked her watch. 11:30. She'd have just enough time to get to the park and meet Luke.  
  
Maybe along the way she could shake the feeling that something horrible was going to happen.   
  


~~*~~  
  


Luke was pacing the lengths of the small cleared area he'd said for Celeste to meet him in. Was she going to chicken out now? Was he completely wrong that she was Sailor Scorpio?   
  
Too many thoughts, and not enough nerves to tackle each one.   
  
"Where is she?" he muttered.   
  
"If the she you're referring to is me, she's right here."   
  
Luke spun around to see Celeste Taylor staring at him. She was obviously as nervous as he was, and she didn't even know why he'd asked her to come yet. "Hi." he stated, more like an order than anything.   
  
Celeste glared a second, then stepped closer. "How are you?" she tried to begin, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. He held up his hand to stop her.   
  
"This isn't a personal visit." he snapped. She stopped and looked down, taken aback a bit. "Look, Scorpio, I need you're help. No questions." he added a bit stricter. She stood stock still.   
  
"Help with what?" she began, but he didn't answer. With a wave of his hand, a black portal opened. Celeste's heart skipped a beat but she swallowed the idea of running. She looked at Luke. "What's that?" she asked dumbly.   
  
He looked at her a long moment. "A portal to the black realm. Listen, I'm not the enemy, but I'm not you're friend either. I'm asking this out of mutual interest." he added. She took a careful breath.   
  
"Alright, I'll help you." she finally said. He nodded, appearing as if he'd expected as much, but his inside sigh of relief was large. He took an amulet from his pocket. It appeared to be a six sided star, with an ebony at each point. In the dark, it was hard to make out, but Luke knew it without looking at it.   
  
"Guardian Lion Disguise." he muttered. A bright golden yellow flash later and he stood in a caped outfit. A mask fit across his eyes. "Let's go." he added to her.   
  
She fumbled in her pocket for her brooch and clenched it for a moment. "Scorpion Eternal Power." she said herself. A crimson swirl and she was Sailor Scorpio.   
  
And into the portal they went. 

  
  


~~*~~  
  


AN:: Alright, a cliffy of the worst kind, I know. *hides from angry mob* lol. Don't worry, Chapter Seven *will* be soon. 


	7. Lightning Rods, RESCUE

Pretty Soldiers, Sailor Zodiac  
  
Episode Seven: Lightening Rod, R-E-S-C-U-E  
  
~~*~~  
  
Author Notes:: Told you it wouldn't be that long, boyos and girlies.[Only about a month.] Here's episode seven, and yes, I promise some answers now. Some, not all. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: As stated in section one through six of the preformentioned document PS,SZ, I, the authoress, do NOT in fact own Sailor Moon. There, I said it! *looks smug* *realizes what she said* oh darnit. .  
  
~~*~~  
  
Scorpio's first reaction was an unconscious shiver. She instinctively held her arms.   
  
The black realm, as Luke, or Leo Knight as he had been found to be, had called it, was a dark, dreary place. It seemed to suck the happiness out of her by just being in it. Her whole will was depleting.   
  
"Luke... er... Leo, I'm getting a bad feeling about this place." She began. He glanced back at her.   
  
"Chickening out? I thought you were the all powerful Scorpion." he shot. She glared and followed him silently.   
  
Tall, black buildings rose around them, but Luke seemed to know where he was going. Scorpio tried not to look around too much, but stopped dead in her tracks when they reach a place where the street widened.   
  
"No..." she trailed idly. Her eyes were large orbs at this point. Leo Knight turned.   
  
"Is there a problem?" he growled. She was too distracted by the site of the large, black tower from her dreams rising before her.   
  
"This... this tower... I've dreamt of this tower!" she snapped. He turned to look back at the tower. He turned back to her. He was intent on her face.   
  
"What have you seen in your dreams?" he demanded, grabbing her shoulders hard enough to hurt. She yelped. "Tell me! Did you see people? What happened?" he growled, shaking her a bit. She pulled one arm free.   
  
"The tower was always destroyed before I got there... Why?" she asked.   
  
"Did you see any people?" he growled.   
  
"Only once... it was man, who didn't want me to go in there." she explained. Leo Knight was suddenly tense, but dropped her arms. He turned and looked around the darkened plain. "Why? What's in that tower that's so important?" she snapped. He didn't look at her.   
  
"Nothing." he snapped instantly. She wasn't convinced.   
  
"There is something, or else we wouldn't be here!" she insisted. He turned back, but said nothing. With an abrupt spin on his heel, he was storming back towards the tower. She hurried to keep up.  
  
Then her dream began to come true. She barely had enough time to pull Leo Knight down beside her when the lightening struck where they'd been a moment before.   
  
Scorpio recovered a second earlier than Leo and looked up.   
  
Tall, gangly, narrow shoulders. Wispy hair of a dark brown. Male, near her age. It was the man from her dream.   
  
"Who are you?" she tried. He looked at her, but raised his hand for another attack. She cringed back a step, but Leo was up by now.   
  
"Lionheart Reflection." he growled as a faint gold shield covered the two of them. He was at her side a moment later. "This the guy you saw?" he asked. She nodded a response and he cracked his knuckles. "Great."   
  
"Listen, I can hold him off. You go ahead." she stated. He looked skeptical. She smiled reassuringly. "You might deny it, but something up there is important to you. Go after it, I've got Flash here." she laughed.   
  
Leo hesitated, but took off at a run towards the tower. Scorpio watched 'Flash' track Leo as he left. She interrupted.  
  
"I'm your fight here, buddy." she stated, hands clenched at her sides. She could still faintly see the shield Leo had left. She hoped it wasn't going to give out on her.   
  
The man, 'Flash', as she'd already come to think of him as began to slowly circle her and she turned slowly to keep her eyes on him. "What do you want?" she snapped.  
  
He seemed to almost hesitate when she asked, but his resolve thickened and he shock an array of lightening bolts at her. She managed to jump out the range of most of them. But it only took one to hit before her concentration shattered.   
  
She was on the ground before she knew what had happened. Once one hit her, she was easily hit by repeated waves until a trail of blood dripped from her mouth and nose.   
  
Faint tears began to form in her eyes from the sheer burning pain.   
  
"Am I going to die? Luke... I'm so sorry... I tried..." she managed to whisper. Her vision blurred and refocused and a warm, pale light filled her. She wondered idly if she was dead yet.   
  
Suddenly she could move again. She gingerly moved her head and pushed herself up.   
  
The sky was star filled, and she knew she was no longer in the dark dimension. Looking down, she was startled to realize that she was no longer dressed as Sailor Scorpio. Her dress was black, trimmed in crimson. A pair of gloves extended up her arms to her elbows, cinched just above with crimson silk ribbons.   
  
She was more surprised to see her surroundings. She managed to get her feet under her and stood. Around her neck, gone unnoticed before, was a long silver chain with a large pendant proclaiming the sign of Scorpio on it. Her absently traced the design with her left hand as her eyes searched the area.   
  
She was standing on a piece of grass, but it was only a piece perfectly twenty feet square. Large silver stones surrounded the square. Just to her left was a stone bench, and it appeared as if she'd fallen off of it to lay in the grass. A book lay upside down on the bench. Next to the bench, on either side, was a large pot of flowers. They were hibiscus and gave off a strong, tropical scent.   
  
On all sides, save the side lined with the bench and flowers, the square tiered down onto another grassy step lined with silver stones. All together, three steps were set down from this one, each near a foot and a half thick. The steps led off into a large, expansive set of gardens with tall flowering bushes that served as walls.   
  
Behind the bench, however, was a stone wall that extended nearly thirty feet above the top platform and topped off with a small ledge. She tried to peer upwards, but had no chance of seeing if anyone was on top.   
  
She swallowed slightly and wondered if this was heaven. Just as she thought that, it all seemed to fade away. She reach outward and tried to grasp the vision, but it was gone.   
  
She was back in the dark dimension, and she shivered to realize she was healed and on her feet. Looking up at 'Flash', she realized something.   
  
She felt she'd known him her whole life. Closing her eyes, she felt a new power in her. She opened them again with a new determination. "You aren't yourself." she declared. With a determination in her eyes, she walked straight up to him and placed her hand on the side of his face. "Remember the truth.... Scorpion Sanctity Restoration." she whispered. A faint blue light engulfed the two of them and 'Flash's' eyes seemed to pale and fade, then return a stronger green than before.  
  
"C-Celeste?" he managed, looking into her eyes for the truth. She nodded.   
  
"It's alright, Pisces Knight... welcome back." she breathed. He smiled and bowed his head slightly to rest his forehead on her shoulder.   
  
~~*~~  
  
Leo Knight was frantic. Something wasn't right, and he knew it. "Feiran..." he trailed. He couldn't sense his sister's signal anywhere. "Please... let her be alright." he whispered to himself.   
  
*Luke? Where are you? You seem.. .close.* came Feiran's mental voice. He let out the breath he hadn't noticed holding.   
  
*That's not important. Are you alright?* he pressed. She came near laughing in his mind and he was happy. He knew she was fine. *Where are you?*  
  
*The North Tower. Be careful, Luke. There are guards everywhere up here.* she returned.   
  
Leo Knight loped up the stairs to his left. No amount of guards could stop him now.   
  
~~*~~  
  
AN:: And I leave it there. I know, I'm evil. Well, if Sailor Taurus keeps poking me about it, I'll write more often! ^.^ 


	8. Gemini and Pisces, a History Perhaps

Pretty Soldiers, Sailor Zodiac  
  
Episode Eight: Gemini and Pisces, a History Perhaps  
  
~~*~~  
  
Celeste sat in her room and was very near panic. The night before had been so long for her, and her body protested the small movements she made as she paced the room, but she couldn't stop and sleep. Not when she had no clue what had happened to Leo Knight... Luke...  
  
She and Pisces Knight, the newest addition to the team, had waited as long as they thought possible, but she had been convinced by him that they should not go into the tower after him. Celeste, as much as she wanted to find and help Leo Knight, had agreed reluctantly and waited.   
  
Finally they'd left.   
  
She kicked herself. Why had she let Pisces Knight convince her to leave him? What if he was in trouble, or injured? He might need her help!   
  
"Celeste..."   
  
Celeste stopped dead and glanced at her calico cat, who was perched on the edge of her bed.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me about any of this?" Aria asked gently, looking quite emotionally weary.   
  
Celeste hesitated. "Luke made very clear that I was to come alone." she stated. She glanced out of her window at the rising sun.   
  
"What if he'd been an enemy!? We weren't sure about him, anyway!" Aria exploded, jumping off the bed and pacing beside Celeste.   
  
"He's not, Aria. Trust me. He's not the nicest person, but he'd still not the enemy." Celeste assured her cat. She abruptly changed the subject. "I've got to call Kirai in awhile. She should meet Elijah."   
  
"Elijah? Oh, is that Pisces Knight's name?" Aria asked, sighing at the abrupt end of former topic.   
  
"Yeah." Celeste hesitated. "Aria... how did I know him? I mean, I've never met him before. How did I know..." she trailed off.   
  
Aria looked up at her mistress. "You are the leader of the Zodiac Senshi, the scorpion. You're known for a sort of intuition."   
  
Celeste heard this and smirk in a sad sort of way. "Anything else I should know?" she asked dryly.   
  
Aria flinched. "I only just remembered that, Cele. I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you everything, but I can't." the cat explained. They were silent a long moment. "You should get some sleep."   
  
Celeste stared out the window. "No... I'm up already. I'll get a shower and call Kirai. And if you could... try to come up with a reason that there's a boy on our couch. Grandma might not like that."   
  
Aria almost chuckled at Celeste's dry humor and jumped up on the bed to think... or perhaps to remember.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The tower seemed endless, but Leo Knight would not give up. His sister's voice in his mind urged him forward, but her mental voice was getting tired. She was in pain, that much he could tell though she wouldn't admit it.   
  
*Feiran?* he mind-called when she'd been silent for a few minutes.   
  
Her answer was weak. *I'm here... Luke, you'd better hurry. They're trying to block out our mind-speech.*   
  
He put on an extra burst of speed, crashing through a door at the head of the stairs. She was on this floor, he could tell. *Are you alone?*  
  
*Yes, for now.* she answered. He ran to one of the doors, having determined that's where she was. He threw open the door and gasped at the sight of his sister. Her jeans were shredded, her shirt tattered and the whole of her bloodstained. Her arms looked like tic-tac-toe boards with the scratches that appeared all along them.   
  
"Feiran..." he trailed. She looked up and him with tears in her eyes and ran into his arms.   
  
"Big brother." she managed. He kicked himself for leaving her behind and held her protectively. Now they could get out.   
  
"I have your compact." he said, pulling from his pocket a small bundle wrapped in a bandana. When he pulled the bandana away, a golden compact with the sign of leo on it sat there. He handed it to her. "Come on, Sailor Leo, let's get out of here." he urged. She smiled slightly and took the compact.   
  
"Leo Eternal Power!"   
  
~~*~~  
  
It was much later that afternoon when Kirai, Elijah, and Celeste all sat across from each other in Celeste's living room. Three sodas sat untouched on the coffee table, and Aria was definitely agitated beyond recognition.   
  
"So... explain to me again. Why didn't you take me?" Kirai finally spoke up, glancing at Celeste and trying to ignore the faint fluttering in her chest.   
  
"I'm sorry, Kirai, but I had to go alone." Celeste explained, but offered no more information. She turned to Elijah, who looked deceivingly calm though Celeste could tell he was nervous. "So, Elijah... um..." she silenced herself.   
  
They sat in the quiet a moment longer.  
  
"Alright, I've got a question." Kirai finally spoke up. "How did you break the evil spell on him, Cele?"  
  
Celeste shrugged. "You're guess is as good as mine. Hell, I think I was more confused that Elijah was when I did it."   
  
Silence again, then Celeste stood. "I'll be right back." she said and slipped out of the room. Aria followed, if only to get out of the thick silence.   
  
Celeste turned around in the hall and looked down at Aria. "What can you remember about those two?" she demanded.   
  
Aria thought a moment. "Um, there was something that bound them... but I don't remember what it was. Oh, Celeste, I'm sorry. I just can't remember!" she growled, more at herself than Celeste.   
  
"It's ok, Aria. I just wondered why they're acting like a couple of teenagers." she grumbled, then thought about what she'd said. "Ok, rephrase that. They're acting like a couple of people who're afraid to admit they like each other..." she trailed off.   
  
The calico and her mistress exchanged a glance and sidled back towards the room, where they proceeded to spy on the two inside.   
  
~~*~~  
  
They were silent when Celeste left, for a long moment. Then Kirai broke the silence.   
  
"You were a dark knight... that had to be hard. Could you remember anything about your past?" she asked, clasping her hands together and glancing up at him sympathetically.   
  
He hesitated. "No... not until Celeste healed me..." he glanced up at Kirai. "I felt so terrible when I remembered though." he hesitated.   
  
"Don't worry about it. You're weren't yourself." she assured him, offering a smile when he glanced at her. He smiled shakily too.   
  
"Can I ask a question this time?" he asked.   
  
"You just did." she teased with a laugh. He chuckled too, and he had to admit it felt good to laugh again.   
  
"Another one then. How much about your past life do you remember?" he asked her, this time his tone was somber.   
  
She hesitated. "Not much. I remember that there was many more of us then... and we were so happy... I don't remember specifics, though." she said, a faint smile at the thoughts overcoming her features.  
  
The two shared a smile, though neither realized that Celeste saw all of this and remembered much more.   
  
~~*~~  
  
"Dear God... Aria, they... they..." she stuttered, pointing into the living room. Aria seemed to know what Celeste meant.   
  
"They had been lifebonded, yes. I remember it now." Aria chuckled. "As if I had to remember. Just watching them like that would scream it."   
  
"Lifebonded?" Celeste had to ask. She couldn't quite place the term.   
  
Aria glanced up. "Lifebonds go deeper than love. It's a whole soul bond, and very rare. But Kirai and Elijah were most definitely lifebonded."   
  
Celeste smiled at this. "Should we tell them?" she asked. Aria shook her feline head.   
  
"No. They'll discover it again. Besides, if you tell them, they'll most likely not believe you and it might cause more damage than good."   
  
Celeste nodded. "Good point."   
  
~~*~~  
  
Elijah couldn't explain why, but he felt so comfortable around Kirai that he found himself telling her things that he wouldn't have dreamed saying to anyone else. She took this all in stride, and opened up to him just as much.   
  
He glanced up at her, and for a moment he was shocked. He would have sworn he saw the senshi Gemini, crying and streaked with blood and dirt. His heart skipped a beat, but when he blink Kirai sat there. He'd known she was Sailor Gemini, of course, but...  
  
"Kirai?" he asked. She glanced up at him and something on her features was shocked, then she covered it up.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
He shook his head. "Never mind."   
  
~~*~~  
  
Kirai glanced up at her name, and was shocked when she would have sworn she saw Pisces Knight with a long crystal dagger hanging out of chest. She blinked the vision away, though.   
  
*What was that?* she screamed to her other half.   
  
*A memory.* was the other half's answer, and she shook her head.   
  
*No...* she tried to deny.   
  
~~*~~  
  
Author Notes: Thank Sailor Taurus for this chapter, boyos and girlies. And for the next chapter which will come out soon. XD I promise for real this time. School's out and I'm thinking of writing it today, actually. ^^;; Happy reading. Oh, and do me a favor everyone. Read Mystik Surreality's 'Silver Magic'. It's gonna be a good story if she ever gets any reviews. ^^; 


	9. Blood of Black, Reed Strikes Back

Pretty Soldiers, Sailor Zodiac  
  
Episode Nine: Blood of Black; Reed Strikes Back  
  
~~*~~  
  
Reed paced. She was furious. Her heels clicked against the marble floor and her hair swished around her.   
  
"How can I have been defeated by that little runt of a scorpion?" she hissed, flexing fingers and clenching her jaw. She almost screamed in frustration. Her crimson eyes flashed and she turned around. Her skirt hugged her legs close. "I have to show the Mistress that I can be trusted. I have to capture the scorpion."   
  
*Reed!* came the Mistress' voice screaming through the room. Reed flinched and disappeared in a flash of crimson. Reappearing, this time with her arm crossed over her chest and half bowing, she stood before the Mistress' throne.   
  
"You summoned me, milady?" Reed asked.   
  
The Mistress fumed. "Pisces Knight was returned to the light. Scorpio herself came to the black realm and cleansed his mind! How did this happen, Reed?!"  
  
Reed's stomach sank. "I do not know, lady. Only the Leo senshi and knight have ever been able to find a way into our sanctum."   
  
The Mistress fumed. "Also, Sailor Leo was rescued. I'm very disappointed Reed. Terribly so."  
  
Reed tensed. "I am sorry, my lady." she tried.   
  
The Mistress cut her off. "You have one last chance, Reed. Don't come back until you have Sailor Scorpio."   
  
Reed bowed deeper and disappeared.   
  
~~*~~  
  
Celeste sat in the soft grass, eyes half closed, and body relaxed. Not far away Kirai and Elijah were engrossed in a game of frisbee, and Aria had found a warm spot in the sun to sleep. It was a warm afternoon and the four were enjoying the sun. Celeste sighed slightly.   
  
Outwardly she looked like she was enjoying herself, laughing and smiling, but inwardly she was still worried for Luke. He hadn't contacted her since the day they'd gone into the black realm. That was two days ago.   
  
It felt like a year at least, she decided.   
  
She fell backwards to look up at the pure blue sky. Everything was so peaceful. Kirai's laughter floated on the wind over to her and she had to smile a bit. At least her friends were having fun, she allotted.  
  
"Celeste?"   
  
She started and glanced behind her, seeing a young blonde girl there. Something was faintly familiar about her, until Celeste realized that it was the girl who'd healed Sailor Moon all those nights ago. She started. It was the girl that had been with Luke.  
  
"Oh!" she shifted to stand, but the girl held up her hand and took a quick seat.   
  
"Hi.. I just... wanted to thank you." she hesitated. Celeste nodded, not sure about what. "If you hadn't helped him, my big brother would never have been able to save me."   
  
It took a moment for her to decode that statement. "Wait, Luke's your brother, right? You were what he was trying to find in that tower!" she exclaimed. Feiran nodded.   
  
"Yes. Thank you so much." she said. "My name's Feiran, by the way." she added shyly.   
  
"So Luke's..." she began.  
  
"Right here." he cut in. Celeste glanced up at him, relief written on every feature. He glanced at Feiran. "Are you done here?" he asked. Feiran looked shy a moment. She glanced at Celeste.   
  
"You two are welcome to stay and hang out for awhile." Celeste quickly chimed in. Feiran smiled.   
  
"Oh can we, big brother?" Feiran looked at Luke. Luke sighed.   
  
"I guess." he chose a tree and leaned against it, enjoying the cool shade. Celeste chuckled a little. She glanced at Feiran.   
  
"I'd guess you know that I'm Sailor Scorpio, then?" she asked. Feiran nodded.   
  
"I'm a senshi, too." she added in a half excited tone. "I'm the lion senshi." she laughed.   
  
Celeste looked at her and thought that a bit ironic. The girl reminded her more of a kitten than a lion. "So you're Sailor Leo then." she thought a moment. "You should meet Kirai and Elijah." she stated, turning to call them over from their game. Laughing, they joined the small group, Aria at their heels freshly awoken from her nap.   
  
"Feiran, meet Kirai Jones, Sailor Gemini, and Elijah Oaks, Pisces Knight. Guys, this is Luke and Feiran Arthur, Leo Knight and Sailor Leo." she introduced. A moment of quiet contemplation of each other and then Kirai and Feiran were planning shopping trips. Or well, Kirai was, and Feiran seemed happy to come along. Celeste laughed a bit.   
  
Luke, however, was not as friendly. He eyed Celeste, who felt much smaller under his gaze.   
  
But to cut into this happy meeting was a loud scream, followed by at least a dozen others. The whole group jumped and soon hands were flying to compacts and amulets.   
  
"Leo Guardian Disguise!"   
  
"Pisces Guardian Disguise!"   
  
"Lion Eternal Power!"   
  
"Twin Eternal Power!"   
  
"Scorpion Eternal Power!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Reed smiled at the pure chaos that her demons were creating. It was wonderful, she decided with a morbid laugh.  
  
"Stop this right now, Reed!"   
  
Reed smiled and turned to face her opponents. She startled to realize that Sailor Leo and Leo Knight had joined the others, but snarled.   
  
"Welcome, Sailor Scorpio. I'm so glad to see you."   
  
Scorpio glared and motioned to her companions to fan out. At least half a dozen demons roamed the park, attacking poor victims. Scorpio, however, stayed to face Reed.   
  
"Why do you keep coming back, Reed? You aren't even a challenge." Scorpio spat. She clenched her fist.   
  
Reed laughed. "Beginners luck, dear scorpion. I assure you that you won't find it so easy this time." She fired a blast of crimson at Scorpio, who ducked and rolled to the side.   
  
"Scorpion Black Magic!" she yelled, firing a black of her energy in response. Reed laughed and fired two more blasts.   
  
~~*~~  
  
Pisces Knight, who was careful not to get far from Sailor Gemini, faced off against a demon who'd cornered some kids. "Hey! Ugly! Over here!" he yelled. The demon turned to face him. "Yeah, you. What do you think you're doing, threatening kids?" he snapped.   
  
The demon snarled. It was grotesque. Long pointed horns and a snarling mouth. It was a dark olive green, a shade that Pisces Knight had never really liked. The demon roared and spit flew towards him, but he ducked. It was a good thing too, because it turned out that the spit was acid. His eyes grew wide at that realization.   
  
"I'll just have to be careful then." he told himself. "Pisces Thunder Strike!" he yelled and a blast of lightening surrounded him, before assaulting the demon. It fell, turning to ash as it did. Pisces Knight shuddered, but turned towards the poor kids that the demon had been threatening.   
  
"Hey, is everyone alright?"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sailor Gemini gagged at the sheer smell of the one whom she'd decided to face off against. It stank of burnt flesh.   
  
"Hey, stench!" she yelled, trying not to gag as exhaled thick black smoke in her direction. "Pweh. Dude, ever heard of Tic-Tacs? You need a few packs." she gasped, coughing on the smoke. The demon seemed to like this and spit two balls of fire at her. She jumped back a second before they hit her.   
  
"That was not nice!" she yelled before snarling. "Gemini Double Team Attack!"   
  
She rushed forward and her dual forms quickly disposed of the fire-demon.   
  
She almost regretted because it smelled worse once it was dead.   
  
~~*~~  
  
The demon that Sailor Leo found was not a pretty one, she decided. It was a female, and that's about as far as she would describe it. It had wild snakes for it's hair, and it's clothing was nearly non-existent.  
  
"Have you ever heard of clothes?" she asked in a disgusted voice. The she-demon chuckled in a seductive way and Sailor Leo shuddered. "Sorry, I'm not like that." she quickly added once a faint blush touched her cheeks.   
  
The she-demon produced a pair of long curved blades from her legs and Sailor Leo bit her lip. "Uh-oh." she mumbled. Jumping back and ducking the swings she had to wonder what she was going to do. The she-demon was a great fighter, and her swings were getting closer.   
  
Finally it hit her. She pulled back a step and held her hand out. In a second a long staff appeared there, seemingly made of golden light. She blocked the next swing effortless, seeming to glow with the same light herself.   
  
"Leo Celestial Dawn!" she called, staff becoming blinding as she brought the staff down to bear upon the she-demon. The demon faded and died. Sailor Leo, feeling quite pleased with herself, tucked the staff away and smiled smugly.   
  
~~*~~  
  
Leo Knight glowered at the demon across from him. Sword in hand he rolled to the side as it struck where he'd stood a moment before. Standing and facing off again, the demon repeated it's unlikely pursuit.   
  
"Alright, you know what...." Leo Knight muttered, jumping into the air and flipping over the demon, he spun and slashed across it's back. The demon cried out in pain and Leo Knight jumped back a step.   
  
"Leo Burning Vibrations!" he snapped, calling spiral rings of golden light that surrounded, bound, and then vanquished the demon. With nary a change in his face, he turned to seek out another opponent.   
  
~~*~~  
  
'Reed's gotten more powerful...' Scorpio thought as she fought an outcry. Blood trickled from a wound on her head into her face. She swiped at it angrily and stood ready again. 'I don't know if I can beat her by myself...' she thought desperately as she narrowly avoided a sharp bit of black lightening.  
  
"Give up, little scorpion, there is no hope for you." Reed laughed, hitting the ground behind Scorpio and causing it to explode, throwing the scorpion senshi forward.   
  
Scorpio hit the ground hard, becoming dazed. Reed took advantage of that and struck her exposed back. The senshi couldn't hold her scream that time.   
  
Reed laughed maniacally and stood over her opponent. "Ah, poor little senshi..." she hissed, kicking Scorpio hard in the ribs. Scorpio flinched but could barely move beyond that.   
  
"Oh my God! Scorpio!"   
  
Through blurry eyes Scorpio could barely make out Sailor Gemini and Sailor Leo approaching. One of them, Leo she decided, knocked Reed back and the two took up positions in front of her.   
  
"Gemini Double Team Attack!"   
  
"Leo Celestial Dawn!"   
  
Their attacks combined flawlessly, Gemini's two figures now imbued with a golden light that burned when she struck Reed. Leo was left freed to kneel next to Scorpio.   
  
"Are you alright? Come on, Celeste, stay with me." she urged. She glanced back at where Gemini faced off against Reed, and then back at Scorpio. "Gemini! We have to get her out of here!" Leo urged.   
  
"We'll cover you!" Scorpio could barely recognize Leo Knight's voice as he and Pisces Knight, both brisling with anger and energy, cut off Reed's only path to try and stop the senshi.  
  
Sailor Leo looked at Gemini. "I can't carry her by myself." she said. Gemini nodded and lifted Celeste's right side, draping her arm over her shoulder. Leo took her other side and the two fled the battlesight.   
  
"To my house. It's just around the block-"  
  
Scorpio didn't hear anything else as she blacked out. 


End file.
